The Reason
by Hopelesslyhopeful
Summary: A very sweet songfic and I bet you won't believe who's POV it is... Please read and review and let me know if you liked it...I'm sure you'll be surprised!


My first Hey Arnold! story (a song fic) based on the song "The Reason" by Hoobastank. This song so perfectly fits Helga and Arnold...but...I took a way different route with this. One I think (and hope) you'll get a kick out of! See if you can guess who it is.  
Note: Aside from the song lyrics, the whole 'fic' is really a letter written by...someone......to someone else.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold or this song......though it'd be cool if I did.

* * *

The Reason

**I'm not a perfect person **

**There's many things I wish I didn't do **

**But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you**

I didn't see it before. Or maybe I did, only I was too preoccupied to really look. Didn't you try to knock some sense into me? You probably did, and I was too stubborn to hear it. Was I that terrible of a person...? You've put up with so much...and I've only pushed you away. Yet, you've come back, to try and help me, again?  
  
**And so I have to say before I go **

**That I just want you to know**

I'm leaving tonight.

But I'll be back sooner than you think. I'm taking your advice after all. At first I didn't think I'd go through with it...but after you looked at me like that...I realized some things truly aren't meant to be swept under the rug.  
  
**I've found a reason for me **

**To change who I used to be **

**A reason to start over new **

**and the reason is you **

Yes, you're my reason for change. I'm going to change...not just for me, but for you. I'm going to be better. I'm going to be stronger. Most importantly, I'm going to be there for you. Like you've always wanted me to be. Like you always deserved me to be. Like you never had me. It'll all change...because of you.  
  
**I'm sorry that I hurt you **

**It's something I must live with everyday **

**And all the pain I put you through **

**I wish that I could take it all away **

I'll never have the right words to say like you do, to tell you how sorry I am for how I've treated you in the past. I missed your whole life, and I could have been there, but I wasn't. And I'll live with that guilt for the rest of my life. What's worse, is you'll live with it too. But I will make it up to you. I can't promise the pain to go away, the memories to be forgotten, but I promise a new beginning full of beautiful memories.  
  
**And be the one who catches all your tears **

**Thats why i need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me **

**To change who I used to be **

**A reason to start over new **

**and the reason is you**

I'm sorry I snapped at you. I do that a lot...no, I do that too much. That's why I'm leaving, you know? I can't expect to be completely changed tonight. It's only the first class of anger management. But I'm going to learn as much as I can, and put the new techniques to practice right away. Deep down, I don't think I want to go. How will taking an anger management class help me in the future? My reputation?

Well, deep down, I aso know I need to go. I know when you begged me yesterday to go, and I said I wouldn't be caught dead...it hurt. That look in your eyes, God, that look. The look of defeat, of hopelessness, of giving up.What kind of a human being would I be to not at least try to help myself? Helping myself will help you.I can't push you away...not anymore...  
  
**and the reason is you **

**and the reason is you a**

**nd the reason is you**  
  
I hope you know, and I know you won't believe me, not yet, but I hope you know how much you mean to me.  
  
**I'm not a perfect person **

**I never meant to do those things to you **

**And so I have to say before I go **

**That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me **

**To change who I used to be **

**A reason to start over new **

**and the reason is you  
**  
At one point in our argument...you said I would never change. But I can, and I will...for you, because of you. I've wasted enough time running from the truth.  
  
**I've found a reason to show **

**A side of me you didn't know **

**A reason for all that I do **

**And the reason is you  
**  
When I get back from my first anger management class tonight...I'll be one step closer to being changed, to being a better person.

I'll be able to show you a side of me you probably never thought you'd see (let alone believe could exist).

I'll be one step closer to knowing how to tell you I care about you, and that, I love you.

I'll be able to tell you, Helga, my daughter, I love you. And maybe, if you find reason enough, you'll tell me you love me too.

-_Bob Pataki_ (a dad in training)


End file.
